un giro inesperado
by alex300
Summary: despues de un año de la derrota de hecate. ningun otro tomogara ah aparecido todo es muy tranquilo pero un giro en la vida de shana y yuji los cambia soy malo en los summary lo se miren mejor adentro
1. ¿como decir adios?

Descargo de responsabilidad: shakugan no Shana no es mío y tampoco los personajes ecepto los que yo cree

**¿Cómo decir adios?**

**Shana pov:**

Yo estaba peinándome para ir a la escuela ah pasado un año desde que derrotamos a hecate y no apareció ningún tomogara desde entonces se preguntaran que paso con los demás bueno pues Kasumi decidió rendirse con lo de que yuji sea su novio y se volvió la novia de ike, Tanaka y ogata son novios ahora, margery decidió dejar el alcohol

Nota del autor: se que es muy irrealista la idea de que margery deje el alcohol pero bueno hay que darle un final feliz a ella

Satou hablo con su familia y ahora están más unidos. Y algo más ike y ogata descubrieron la verdad de las antorchas y las neblinas de llama. En el camino me encontré con mi novio lo bese y me dijo:

-¿Cómo estás?- dijo yuji

-bien gracias. Aunque algo aburrida no a pasado algo interesante en un año- dije. Me preocupaba lo que podría llegar a pasar

-oye ¿que es lo peor que podría pasar?- dijo yuji

-no digas eso es la peor oración que puede existir. Cada vez que se dice eso pasan cosas malas- dije

- por favor tu crees ¿en esas cosas?- dijo yuji. Los 2 seguimos nuestro camino hasta llegar a la escuela todos comenzaron hablar yo no les preste atención hasta que el maestro entró

-bueno chicos hoy se nos une 2 compañeros nuevos- dijo el profesor- pasen por favor y preséntense- cuando vi a entrar a los 2 sentí una extraña presencia en el chico (era un chico y una chica)

**Nadie pov:**

-hola me llamo kenshi tengo 16 años- dijo kenshi. Kenshi tenía el pelo y ojos dorados lo que le llamo la atención a Shana

-me llamo kohana- la chica tenía el pelo negro largo y ojos rojos

-muy bien siéntense donde quieran- dijo el profesor los 2 se sentaron y comenzó la clase. Y a la hora de comer el chico se sentó con los demás (que serían ogata, Tanaka, Satou, ike, Shana, yuji y Kasubi) y dijo:

-quieres pan de melón Shana- Shana que estaba tomando agua le escupió ni bien lo escucho no podía creerlo. Y los demás no sabían lo que pasaba en la escena y luego le susurró algo al oído- invoca un fuzetsu tengo que hablar contigo

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y como sabes del fuzetsu?- pregunto Shana todos dejaron de comer y pusieron su atención en ellos 2. Kenshi miro con ira a Shana- tranquilo ellos ya saben sobre eso no te preocupes

-les revelaste la verdad- dijo Kenshi enojado a Shana que le salio una gota estilo anime

-es una larga historia. Pero no te preocupes no les dirán a nadie- dijo Shana el miro a los demás y kenshi miro todos ellos solo asintieron

- así que tu debes ser la neblina de la llama oscura- dijo alastor

-¿la neblina de la llama oscura?- pregunto Shana sorprendida

-¿Quién es la neblina de la llama oscura?- pregunto Yuji

-él fue el primer neblina de la llama que existió- explico Shana- y el es el que nos dio el poder a todos las demás neblinas de las llamas. Y también el primero Enver cara a cara a fuzera el primero y más poderoso tomogara sin ofender pero ¿Cómo alguien como tú quiso venir aun lugar por donde ya ni siquiera aparecen tomogaras?

-para hablar con vos de ese tema- dijo kenshi con una cara muy seria- te veo después de la escuela en el parque ishima- Shana solo asintió- ah y avísale a wilhelmina y a al interprete de la condolencia. Es un tema muy importante- Shana asintió. Kenshi se fue dejando un poco celoso a yuji

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto Tanaka

-algo anda mal. Él nunca aparece por lugares en donde no haya tomogaras fuertes- explico alastor. Eso era lo que temía Shana. Cuando terminaron las clases Shana se encontró con wilhelmina shana le explico lo que paso y le dijo que valla a buscar a margery y se fue al parque donde vio a kenshi sentado. Así que Shana fue y se sentó junto a él

-te resumo las cosas en pocas palabras. Tienes un mes para decidir algo muy importante- dijo kenshi

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Shana algo nerviosa sabiendo lo que estaba por decir

-tu sabes lo que pasa si no aparece un tomogara en mucho tiempo- dijo kenshi. Shana asintió- debes decidir si ir a otra ciudad a buscar a más tomogara o dejar de ser una neblina de llama

-se puede llevar personas a ese lugar como amigos, familia- dijo Shana

-tu sabes que no- dijo kenshi- en un mes se vence el trato aquí así que tu decides. Shana solo asintió con tristeza no sabía que hacer salio corriendo. 5 minutos después aparecieron wilhelmina y margery. Kenshi les explico la situación

**(Al otro día)**

Shana caminaba triste mientras iba a la escuela no sabía que hacer entonces alguien la intento asustar por detrás pero le agarro la mano y la tiro para el suelo para verla a la cara ella dijo:

-acaso no tienes sentido del humor- dijo ogata

-un consejo para la próxima jamás intentes asustarme cuando estoy de espaldas- dijo Shana que sonaba un poco triste

-¿oye te sientes bien?- dijo ogata Shana solo negó con la cabeza- ¿Qué paso? Tiene que ver con la reunión que tuviste con kenshi ¿no?

-me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie ni siquiera a yuji- dijo Shana

-te lo prometo ¿que paso?- dijo ogata

-ayer en el parque. Kenshi me dijo que como no hay tomogaras por está ciudad. Tendremos que mudarnos- dijo Shana

-¿y cual es el problema?- dijo ogata

-solo las neblinas de llamas pueden ir y si no lo hago pierdo a alastor- dijo Shana

-que difícil decisión pero lo único que te puedo recomendar que sigas lo que dice tu corazón- dijo ogata

-tienes razón gracias- dijo Shana mientras la abrazaba

-¿y como piensas decírselo a yuji?- dijo ogata

-¿decirme que?- pregunto yuji que tenía los brazos cruzados. Las 2 se pusieron nerviosas no sabían que decir

-lo siento es un secreto- dijo ogata

-un secreto que me incumbe- dijo yuji

-lo siento yuji pero hablábamos sobre…- dijo Shana pensando en una escusa

-puedes decírmelo de una vez- dijo yuji

-lo siento no puedo-dijo shana

-entonces no confías en mi- dijo yuji

-no no es eso es que…- dijo Shana pero fue interrumpida por yuji

-olvídalo. No me hables hasta que me digas la verdad- dijo yuji mientras se iba. A Shana le empezaron a salir lágrimas de los ojos

-creo que hubiera sido peor. Si le hubieras dicho- dijo ogata- debes esperar a tener la decisión correcta

- muchas gracias- dijo shana

**(En la escuela)**

-buenos días chicos- dijo el profesor- comencemos con la clase. Hoy leeremos el ultimo capitulo de romeo y Julieta (el año pasado ya habían comenzado a leerlo)- la clase comenzó y a mitad de la clase el profesor se dio cuenta de que Shana no estaba prestando atención- señorita yukari por que no me dice lo ultimo que dije

-tomare este veneno y una gota de la muerte acompañare a mi amada- dijo Shana

Nota del autor: no conozco también a sheckspeare no me acuerdo del último capitulo de la novela romeo y Julieta

-ah está bien sigamos- dijo el profesor la clase siguió y Shana siguió pensando en que elegir si irse y abandonar a su novio o quedarse ahí y dejar de ser una neblina de llama. Al terminar la clase Shana se fue a la azotea de la escuela a pensar

-¿podemos hablar?- dijo yuji Shana asintió- puedes decirme la verdad ¿Qué es lo que pasó- Shana suspiro muy profundo

-talvez me valla de la ciudad- dijo shana deprimida

-¡¿Qué?- pregunto yuji sorprendido

-no ah aparecido ningún tomogara en la ciudad en más de un año nos van a reasignar. A otra ciudad- dijo Shana

-¿eso era? Voy contigo- dijo yuji

-no quieren que lleve a nadie .debo ir solamente con margery y wilhelmina- dijo Shana un poco triste

-no dejare que nos separemos- dijo yuji

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?- dijo Shana

-voy a intentar convencer a kenshi que yo también pueda ir- dijo yuji mientras se iba a buscar a kenshi hasta que lo encontró- oye puedo hablar contigo

-claro ¿que pasa?- pregunto kenshi

-necesito pedirte un favor- dijo yuji

-¿Cual favor?- dijo kenshi levantando una ceja

-verás quería pedirte que me dejes ir con Shana- dijo yuji

-lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso ya que...- dijo kenshi pero antes de que pudiera decir algo aparecio shana

-¿que tal si peleamos?- dijo Shana- si yo gano me quedare y alastor tambien y si tu ganas. yo me cambio de ciudad sin decir nada y sin quejarme

-debes estar confiada pero no me ganaras- dijo kenshi. shana uso el fuzetsu

-que comience la batalla-dijeron los 2 en unísono

esta historia continuara


	2. la pelea

**La pelea**

_-que comience la batalla- dijeron los 2 en unísono_ saco su espada y ataco a kenshi directamente justo cuando iba a clavarle la espada lo esquivo en el último segundo

-eres muy lenta- dijo kenshi

-la neblina de la llama oscura fue la primera persona en ser una neblina de la llama y aprendió a esquivar los golpes a último momento- dijo Alastor

-esto no es bueno- dijo Shana- ¿tiene alguna debilidad?

-nadie en la historia ah encontrado una debilidad hasta ahora- dijo Alastor

-tendrás que ir despidiéndote de este lugar por que no me ganarás aunque tenga los ojos cerrados- dijo kenshi mientras enviaba varias bolas de fuego contra Shana todas dieron en el blanco creando mucho humo entonces el aprovecho para desaparecer en el humo cuando el humo se disperso Shana empezó a buscarlo pero no estaba por ningún lado

- ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto Shana mirando para todos lados yuji también estaba buscándolo hasta que yuji vio que el estaba bajando a toda velocidad a punto de clavarle la espada a Shana. Shana lo esquivo velozmente. Los 4 estaban sorprendidos ni siquiera ella sabía lo que había pasado- ¿Qué paso?

- veo que puedes aprender nuevos poderes solo con verlos- dijo kenshi- esta batalla será interesante

Shana fue a toda velocidad a atacarlo con su espada pero cuando estaba a punto de atacarlo uso sus alas y empezó a volar hasta el techo cosa que sorprendió a kenshi el no entendía lo que ella planeaba. Shana empezó a girar velozmente en el aire creando un gran remolino

-crees que un remolino me derrotara- dijo kenshi acercándose al remolino para atacarlo pero entonces fue atacado por miles de bolas de fuego que provenían de Shana causando un gran impacto en su cuerpo y no importaba si el lo llegaba a esquivar a tiempo el ataque se dirigía para todos lados no lograría esquivar todos entonces- eres muy lista utilizaste el remolino como distracción para intentar darme no importa a donde vaya. Pero pusiste en riesgo la vida de muchas personas incluso los que remueven en el fuzetsu tienes mucho que aprender. Mira a tu novio por ejemplo- Shana miro a yuji que estaba tirado en el suelo muy lastimado

-no, no puede ser- dijo Shana con lagrimas en los ojos yendo a donde estaba yuji para ver si aún estaba vivo por suerte si- pelearemos pero en un lugar que no este habitado

- me parece bien que tienes en mente- dijo kenshi

-el desierto de Sahara. Pero antes de que peleemos allí- regresemos todo a la normalidad aquí- kenshi asintió y dejaron todo como estaba sin la destrucción que dejo Shana en toda la cuidad todo volvió a la normalidad solo que ni Shana ni kenshi estaban ahí. Cuando yuji despertó miro para todos lados el fuzetsu se había ido junto con Shana y kenshi

-¿Qué paso?- dijo yuji- ¿Dónde está Shana no me digan que perdió?-le dijo a los demás

-no creo que se fueron a otro lugar- dijo Tanaka que estaba al lado de él- yo mire todo esquive el golpe tiempo pero shana exagero con ese golpe así que Shana decidió que ellos deberían seguir peleando en un lugar desalojado

**(En el desierto de Sahara)**

Shana fue a atacarlo a toda velocidad con su espada kenshi lo esquivo y apareció detrás de ella dándole una patada en la boca del estomago y después dándole un golpe en la espalda haciendo que cayera brutalmente contra la arena (ellos estaban en el aire) kenshi saco su espada y fue a toda velocidad a atacar para clavársela pero Shana giro y esquivo el ataque y volvió a crear un remolino

-no caeré en el mismo truco otra vez- dijo kenshi atacando desde lejos al remolino- buen intento pero una trama tan boba no servirá conmigo

-esa no era la trampa- dijo shana desde debajo de la arena agarrándole el pie y enterrándolo en la arena. Solo dejando al descubierto su cabeza- está era la trampa

-no puedo moverme. Veo que tienes varios trucos bajo la manga pero no servirá de nada- dijo kenshi intentando liberarse

-ni intentes liberarte puse un hechizo no restringido de tumba de arena- dijo Shana sonriéndole. No saldrás aunque lo intentes- shana empezó a lanzarle bolas de fuego que casi todas dieron en el blanco

-creo que no tienes tan buena puntería- dijo kenshi

-no lo creo. 5 de las bolas fueron enterradas cerca de tus puntos de presión si te mueves estarás peor- dijo Shana mientras iba a atacarlo pero entonces el desapareció haciendo que ella quedara atrapada por su propia trampa de arena

-que irónico atrapada por tu propia trampa. Todavía tienes mucho que aprender- dijo kenshi atacándola con bolas de fuego. Shana logro salir pero para eso tuvo que tocar las bolas de fuego que hicieron que explotaran y la dejaran muy lastimada shana intento levantarse del suelo pero no podía mover las piernas así que kenshi empezó a tirar bolas de fuego shana no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo ella estaba muy débil pero logró levantarse e intentar atacar- nunca te rindes pero tienes mucho que aprender

-te equivocas yo puedo derrotarte- dijo shana intentando crear una bola de fuego pero se desmayo de inmediato. Kenshi se la llevo a la casa de Shana

**(La casa de shana)**

-ah ¿que me paso?- dijo shana levantándose

-termino la pelea perdiste- dijo kenshi. Al oír esto Shana se puso triste- diste un a buena pelea pero debes entrenar más.

-si lo se ¿a donde me enviaras?- dijo Shana

-todavía no lo se- dijo kenshi- tienes una semana y media para despedirte de tus amigos

- pero tu me dijiste que era 1 mes- dijo Shana

-para tomar tu decisión pero ahora que ya hay una decisión solo tendrás una semana y media para despedirte- explico kenshi lo que puso aun mas triste a Shana y entonces se acordó del reji maigo

-espera acabo de acordarme que tal si un tomogara está esperando a que las neblinas de llama se vallan para atraparlo- dijo Shana

-entonces enviaremos aquí a alguna neblina de llama a que lo cuide pero ¿Quién tiene el reji maigo?- pregunto kenshi

- lo tiene yuji- dijo Shana

**(Al otro día en la escuela)**

-¿y como te fue en la batalla?- pregunto yuji

-di lo mejor de mi. Pero el es muy poderoso- dijo Shana- en una semana y media me iré a quién sabe donde

-¿ósea que no te volveremos a ver?- dijo ogata shana asintió triste- y que pasara con el tema del r. m.

-ya le hable de eso me dijo que enviaría a una neblina de llama por las dudas- dijo Shana mientras se sentó en el escritorio. Las clases pasaron volando hasta que fue la hora del comedor Shana se fue a comer a la azotea quería estar sola para pensar

-oigan chicos se me ocurrió una idea. Por que no le hacemos una fiesta de despedida sorpresa un día antes de que se vaya- dijo satou

-que buena idea. Yo me anotó- dijo yuji

-nosotros también- dijeron los demás

-muy bien pero lo primero es mantener alejada a Shana- dijo ogata todos miraron a yuji

-entendido yo me encargo- dijo yuji.

**(9 días después 7 de la noche)**

Nota del autor: se que pase el tiempo demasiado rápido pero voy a lo esencial

-oye Shana…- dijo yuji shana lo miro- ¿ya tienes todo listo para el viaje?- shana solo asintió- ¿y adonde iras?

-Holywood- dijo shana lo que le pareció extraño a yuji

-¿Por qué a Holywood?- pregunto yuji

- ahí se encuentran 2 neblinas de llamas que me prepararan para tomogaras muy poderosos e incluso luchan contra una especie de rinne que envía algo llamado el tomogara supremo- explico Shana- ¿a que juego vamos primero? (era domingo)

- oye tu eliges el siguiente juego- dijo yuji

-¿Qué tal a la montaña rusa?– dijo Shana. Yuji solo asintió y se metieron en la fila 20 minutos después se subieron a la montaña rusa. Poco después yuji recibió un mensaje

-oye shana margery quiere vernos en casa de satou algo paso- dijo yuji. Los 2 salieron corriendo para allá al llegar estaba todo oscuro así que cuando shana encendió la luz todos saltaron

-sorpresa- gritaron todos en unísono

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Shana sorprendida

- es una fiesta de despedida para vos- explico ogata- todos los de la escuela y los que te conocen vinieron. Que comience la fiesta- la fiesta comenzó hasta que se terminó. Todos se fueron ecepto shana y yuji que se estaban a punto de ir cuando satou los detuvo

-oye no te olvidas de algo- dijo satou. Shana se quedo confundida- todos te dejaron regalos de despedida- satou la llevo a donde estaban los regalos. Shana se quedo sorprendida al ver tantos regalos

-no se hubieran molestado- dijo Shana

-eres nuestra amiga y si era necesario es para que nunca te olvides de nosotros- dijo satou

-mañana antes de irme iré a la escuela y les agradeceré a todos- dijo Shana mientras los abrazaba a los 2 agarrando las cosas ayudada por yuji al llegar a la casa de Shana dejaron las cosas y antes de que yuji se fuera se detuvo

-casi lo olvidaba aquí esta mi regalo- dijo yuji saco una caja roja y adentro había un collar de corazón con una foto de ellos muy abrazados- espero que te guste- shana tenía lagrimas en los ojos

-me encanta muchas gracias- dijo Shana mientras la abrazaba y acto seguido lo besaba- te voy a extrañar

-yo también- dijo yuji mientras se soltaba le daba un ultimo beso de despedida y se iba a casa. Shana se fue a acostar mañana sería un día largo aunque ni Shana ni yuji pudieron dormir

**(En un lugar secreto)**

-falta poco para que el reji maigo sea todo mío- dijo lo que queda de metamorfosis ahora solo era una pequeña serpiente parlante ya no podía transformarse

-jiji. Perfecto- dijo lo que quedaba de hecate ósea un tercio de ello- pronto volveré a estar completa y mas fuerte que nunca

Esta historia continuara


	3. el regreso de hecate

**El regresó de hecate**

_-falta poco para que el reji maigo sea todo mío- dijo lo que queda de metamorfosis ahora solo era una pequeña serpiente parlante ya no podía trasformarse_

_- jiji perfecto- dijo lo que quedaba de hecate osea un tercio de ella- pronto volveré a estar completa y mas fuerte que nunca_

-ósea que el reji maigo esta en esta ciudad- dijo una vos tenebrosa y malvada con una sonrisa que si el sol la viera se volvería totalmente negro en sus manos tenía vendas parecidas a las de el destructor de la hoja sabrac pero no era el por que era mucho mas poderoso que el

-es un placer tenerlo aquí amo- dijo metamorfosis

-¿hija que te han hecho?- dijo el misterioso tomogara mirando a hecate

-me derrotaron y no tuvieron piedad conmigo- dijo hecate mientras se ponía a llorar

-quieres recuperar tu cuerpo y vengarte de ellos ¿no?- dijo el padre de hecate

- si y quiero que sufran en especial la que me hizo esto- dijo hecate mirando una foto de shana en su mente

-tranquila te devolveré tu cuerpo y te fusionare con el tomogara que mate y absorbí- dijo el padre mientras las vendas salían de su cuerpo y se unían a hecate y le aparecían 2 espadas muy filosas en su espalda- ahora estás fusionada con el destructor de la hoja (o como se llame) con este poder no hay forma de que la neblina de llama te derrote

-gracias papá- dijo hecate mientras lo abrazaba el papa le dio una piña en la cara- ¿por que me pegaste?- hecate empezó a llorar

- no por favor no llores odio que llores- dijo el padre de hecate y luego se enojo- pero odio más que alguien me abrace eres una villana o una linda y dulce flor. Si mañana no me traes la cabeza de la chica que te derroto no te preocupes de que seas derrotada de nuevo por que yo mismo te matare- hecate se fue corriendo a su cuarto solo para llorar odiaba la actitud de su padre no importara que el fuera el tomogara supremo no tenía derecho a hablarle así a la pobre hecate

**(Al otro día)**

-hola chicos- saludo Shana felizmente aunque pareciera feliz por fuera solo era pura falsedad ella no quería irse y no sabía que hacer

-¿Cómo estas hermosa?- pregunto yuji mientras la besaba

-masomenos ya que hoy me voy a Holywood- dijo shana mientras borraba la sonrisa de su cara

-tranquila. Todo estará bien lo prometo- dijo yuji dándole una sonrisa Shana le respondió la sonrisa

-hagamos una promesa- dijo Shana

-¿Qué clase de promesa?- pregunto yuji levantando una ceja

-que no importa que problemas atravesemos, no importe que nuestra relación se pierda en el tiempo- dijo Shana mientras se sentía mal por las ultimas palabras que ella dijo- siempre seremos amigos

-es una promesa pero nos volveremos a ver pronto. Y no cambiara nuestra relación- dijo yuji. Entonces Shana sintió la presencia de un tomogara cerca. Shana se levanto de repente

- un tomogara se acerca- dijo shana mientras estaba a punto de usar un fuzetsu cuando Alastor la detuvo

-espera este tomogara no se compara a nada de lo que te has enfrentado antes. Este tomogara tiene un poder increíble

-no importa siempre hemos derrotado a toda clase de tomogara además que tengo algunas sorpresas nuevas que estuve entrenando durante el año exclusivas solo para usar contra tomogaras y nada más- dijo Shana activando el fuzetsu y se dirigió a donde estaba el tomogara

**(En la antigua torre de friagne)**

-nos vemos de nuevo shana- dijo hecate saliendo de las sombra lo que sorprendió a Shana

-¿Cómo es posible de que sigas viva yo te destruí?- dijo Shana

- que tonta eres. Una parte de mi sobrevivió y la otra parte- dijo hecate mostrando los vendajes de sabrac- me fusione con sabrac ahora soy mas fuerte que nunca. Jamás me ganarás

-eso lo veremos- dijo shana atacándola directamente pero en un momento desapareció y reapareció detrás de ella intentando darle una patada por detrás pero hecate le agarro la pierna y empezó a girar y girar con la pierna bien agarrada y la soltó chocando contra la ventana y empezando a caer desde el ultimo piso pero antes de que impactara utilizo sus alas para volar en el ultimo segundo y yendo a donde estaba hecate y sacaba su espada estaba a punto de clavarle la espada pero se materializo la espada de hecate haciendo que la espada fuera clavada en la boca del estomago de y la espada de shana apenas le dio un pequeño corte en la cabeza- eres resistente pero veamos cuanto aguantas- la parte lastimada de shana desapareció rápidamente

-está batalla será interesante- dijo hecate mientras multiplicaba sus espadas en miles y miles de espadas era imposible esquivarlas todas hecate sonrió maléficamente y envió todas las espadas contra Shana y antes de que alguna se le clavara un escudo lo rodeo

-lindas espadas. Si quieres te las regreso- dijo rompiendo el escudo y enviando todas las espadas contra hecate pero se destruyeron antes de haberla tocado. Hecate salio a toda velocidad con una de sus espadas shana agarro su espada de nuevo y la choco contra su espada pero hecate le dio una patada en el estomago haciendo que cayera cuando estaba a punto de levantarse hecate la detuvo con su espada que estaba casi clavándosela en el cuello

-ríndete por que jamás me ganaras- dijo hecate sonriendo maléficamente

-jamás me rendiré- dijo shana intentando zafarse pero un paso en falso y terminaba su vida. Shana uso bolas de fuego dándole todas a hecate. Hecate salió volando Shana aprovecho para salir volando directo a hecate iba a darle un buen corte pero ella desapareció antes de que la tocara. Shana estaba agotada- ¿Dónde estás? No huyas cobarde

-no huyo estoy detrás de ti- dijo hecate mientras lanzaba varias bolas de fuego contra shana haciendo que ella empezara a caer inconciente desde muy alto era la oportunidad de hecate para llevar la cabeza de la que la derroto a su padre y que él estuviera orgulloso fue a terminar con el trabajo pero antes de que le cortara la cabeza ella se detuvo con la espada muy cerca del cuello de Shana. Apareció la conciencia de hecate

- la vas a matar- dijo la conciencia

-si no me queda otra si no lo hago mi padre me mata- dijo hecate

-ósea que solo la mataras para complacer a tu padre. Alguien que siempre te trata mal y nunca está para ti- dijo la conciencia de hecate. Hecate se sintió mal tenía razón

- no me importa quiero vengarme- dijo hecate levantando la espada estaba a punto de clavársela a Shana pero se detuvo por un minuto

-una cosa más que le pasó a la chica dulce y amable que eras- dijo la conciencia hecate antes mal pero ahora se sentía peor

-tienes razón- dijo hecate mientras curaba las heridas de Shana y ella se empezó a levantar lentamente y ni bien vio a hecate saco su espada apuntándosela en el cuello

-te vas a arrepentir de dejarme vivir- dijo Shana

-espera yo soy buena- dijo hecate

-tu crees que me voy a tragar eso- dijo Shana a punto de ponerle la espada en la garganta

-espera ella dice la verdad- dijo Alastor. Shana desapareció su espada

-¿Cómo se que nos estás mintiendo para capturar al reji maigo?- pregunto shana sacando su espada de nuevo

- si fuera así. No estarías con vida- dijo hecate

-está bien te creo. Cuando mientes te aparece un tic en el ojo derecho- dijo Shana- pero igual te estarán vigilando si das un paso para lastimar a mis amigos o intentas llevarte al reji maigo yo vendré aquí y te matare sin piedad

-es un trato- dijo hecate sonriente las 2 se fueron a la escuela

**(La escuela)**

-¿oye y como estuvo la batalla?- pregunto yuji

-muy difícil. Pero no le gane perdí- dijo Shana

-¿y como es que sigues viva?- dijo satou-… quiero decir los tomogaras no dejan con…

-si ya entendí y hablando de eso tengo una sorpresa - dijo shana entonces entró en el salón hecate todos se sorprendieron y se prepararon para pelear con ella. Ecepto ogata y ike que no sabían quien era ella por que hace poco supieron el secreto

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto ogata

- ella es un tomogara muy poderoso el amo del trono hecate- explico yuji- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-chicos tranquilos. Ella es buena ahora- dijo Shana

-¿Cómo es que puedes creerle?- pregunto satou desconfiando de hecate y preguntándose como es que Shana podía ser tan ingenua

-yuji por que no intentas buscar la intención de maldad en su cuerpo- dijo Shana

La intención de maldad: la intención de maldad es una prueba que los mistes pueden hacerle a los tomogara para ver si tienen maldad en su cuerpo y ver que planes tienen

-muy bien- dijo yuji mientras veía su intención de maldad- intención de maldad: 1%; objetivo: unirse a la neblina de llama para vengarse de su padre. ¿Por qué quieres vengarte de tu padre?

-por que yo era una niña dulce sin un gramo de maldad en mi cuerpo pero mi padre me obligo a volverme una villana y quiero vengarme por que el nunca fue un buen padre- dijo hecate empezando a llorar todos sintieron lastima por ella tener un padre así debió ser horrible para ella pensaban todos. Entonces apareció la nueva neblina de llama tenía los ojos verdes el pelo largo de color violeta y de ella emanaba una gran cantidad de poder de existencia

-chicos les presento a la nueva neblina de llama que estará cuidando del reji maigo les presento a kumico y la llama del infierno bixang- dijo kenshi

- es un gusto conocerlos- dijo kumico haciendo la reverencia japonesa o lo que sea (cuando alguien baja toda la espalda con las palmas juntas puestas cerca de su pecho) todos los chicos se quedaron embobados al verla ecepto yuji- ¿tus amigos están bien?- shana les paso la mano a todos pero seguían embobados

-efecto especial de tu poder- dijo Shana

-a claro lo siento- dijo kumico poniéndoles unos anteojos de sol entonces los chicos despertaron de repente

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo Tanaka

-es una habilidad de kumico su belleza emboba a cualquiera y hace que mientras estén así sigan sus ordenes- explico Shana mientras le ponía los anteojos a kumico

-¿y por que no funciono en mi?- pregunto yuji

-tu debes ser el mistes que tiene al reji maigo. Tu no puedes caer bajo mi control si eres un mistes un tomogara u otra neblina de llama

**(En el bal masque)**

-señor tenemos malas noticias- dijo metamorfosis

-¿Qué es lo que pasó?- pregunto el padre de hecate

- tu hija. Se unió al otro bando- dijo metamorfosis. El padre de hecate se empezó a enojar. Levantó a metamorfosis que estaba en su forma de serpiente y lo cortó a la mitad y se comió la cabeza

-si mi hija me traiciono. Eso significa que tengo una muy buena razón para matarla- dijo el padre sonriendo maléficamente

Esta historia continuara

espero que les haya gustado los vemos en el próximo capitulo


	4. bienvenida a holiwood

**Bienvenida a Holywood**

_-tu hija se unió al otro bando- dijo metamorfosis. El padre de hecate se empezó a enojar. Levanto a metamorfosis que estaba en su forma de serpiente lo cortó a la mitad y se comió la cabeza _

_-si mi hija me traiciono. Eso significa que tengo una muy buena razón para matarla- dijo el padre sonriendo maléficamente_- necesito a un nuevo aliado pero cual- empezó a pensar hasta que se le ocurrió a alguien- desde las tierras mas lejanas quiero que aparezca morton- decía mientras subía y bajabas las manos. Entonces una mano salio de la tierra

**(El aeropuerto)**

-bueno este es el adiós ¿no?- dijo Yuji deprimido todos estaban ahí (Yuji, wilhelmina, margery, ellas 2 se iban también, ogata, ike, yoshida, hecate, satou y Tanaka)

-tranquilos chicos ellas talvez vuelvan- dijo kenshi intentando no reírse ni el se lo creía todos hicieron un abrazo de grupo y se fueron al avión

-los voy a extrañar un montón- dijo Shana con lagrimas en los ojos

-nosotros también ten mucha suerte e en el viaje- dijo ogata sonriente por fuera pero triste por dentro. Pero antes de que se fuera Shana le dio un beso profundo a Yuji y se fue al avión

**(Holywood)**

-guau que hermoso aeropuerto- dijo Shana impresionada el aeropuerto era gigantesco y muy brillante parecía que todo estaba hecho de oro. Entonces vio alguien mostraba un cartel con su nombre así que fue hacía allá- yo soy Shana- el tipo rompió el cartel

-soy Rex un gusto conocerte- dijo mientras le besaba la mano lo que hizo que Shana se sonrojara- a mi me conocen como la neblina jurasica

-soy Shana la neblina de pelo llameante y ojos rojos vivos- dijo Shana

-muy bien yo soy el manager de la banda en la que estás- explico Rex

-¿una banda?- pregunto Shana alzando una ceja

-si ¿que kenshi no te lo dijo? para estar en Holywood necesitas ser una estrella- dijo Rex- o por cierto toma tus anteojos

-pero estamos en invierno- se quejo Shana

-no tienes algo más de que quejarte- dijo Rex que ya no la aguantaba más- todas las súper estrellas usan anteojos- Shana miro a todos. Y todos llevaban anteojos que los hacían lucir genial Shana agarro los anteojos y se los puso y vio todo de un modo diferente solo 2 antorchas y diferentes especies de rinne paseando como si fueran humanos normales. Shana se saco los anteojos Alver a los rinne pero al sacárselos veía a gente normal y corriente

-¿Por qué hay rinnes disfrazados de humanos?- pregunto Shana que no entendía nada

-aquí todo es diferente en Holywood acá los rinne son pacíficos y viven la vida normal de unos humanos comunes y corrientes pero hay problemas de los que nos encargamos un problema muy grande un tomogara muy poderoso llamado el supremo intenta destruir a todos las neblinas de llamas y hacer que los rinnes que son humanos ahora destruyan al mundo por suerte hace poco se creo un nuevo hechizo no restringido muy útil para que no se hagan estragos en la ciudad se detiene el tiempo y nada de lo que hay cambia de posición o que las personas no importa que se le coma la existencia ellos siguen de pie

-que buena suerte volverte encontrar neblina de pelo… digo Shana- dijo una voz a espalda de ella. que Shana reconocería a cualquier lado

- no puede ser reconocería esa voz en donde fuera- dijo Shana sorprendida

**(En la casa de Yuji)**

Yuji estaba tirado en su cama pensando en Shana se había ido hace 5 horas pero ya la extrañaba mucho y no sabía como contactarse con ella hasta que escucho que alguien estaba tocando a la puerta:

-Yu-Chan teléfono- dijo la madre desde afuera de la puerta

-no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie dile sea quien sea que lo o la llamo después- dijo Yuji depre

- no creo que puedas llamar a Shana desde acá a Holywood- dijo la madre. Yuji se levanto de repente abrió la puerta rápido le saco el teléfono

-gracias mama… hola Shana ¿como estuvo el viaje?-pregunto Yuji feliz de hablar con su novia

-bien aquí conociendo gente nueva y adivina ¿a quien me encontré en Holywood?-pregunto Shana Yuji empezó a pensar

-no lo se ¿a quien te encontraste en Holywood?- pregunto Yuji pero cuando Shana le iba a responder se corto

**(Holywood)**

-para seguir hablando coloque otra moneda- dijo una voz por el teléfono Shana miro en sus bolsillos pero no tenía mas monedas

-oigan ¿tienen monedas?- pregunto Shana

-lo siento pero solo billetes esto es Holywood después hablarás con tu novio- dijo el extraño

**(En casa de Yuji)**

-¿que rayos por que corto?- pregunto Yuji y entonces sintió que se abría un fuzetsu Yuji se fue a ver donde estaba el que abrió el fuzetsu y al llegar vio a kumico peleando contra una especie de Rinne muy poderosa que controlaba los 6 elementos (agua, fuego, aire, tierra, trueno, hielo) el rinne empezó a girar a toda velocidad con fuego en sus manos haciendo que el huracán sea uno de fuego

-¿Qué pasa aquí que clase de rinne es ese?- dijo Yuji el había visto muchos rinnes en su vida, incluso había leído un libro sobre todo tipos de rinne y sus imágenes pero nunca uno así, el rinne comenzó a reírse

-que bobo eres. Yo no soy un rinne acaso nunca escucharon de nosotros- dijo morton- yo soy un demonio- entonces hubo un trueno- y vine por un solo objetivo- dijo mientras miraba a hecate. Morton le lanzo un rayo a kumico pero cuando la toco el rayo exploto creando mucho humo cuando el humo se disperso ella estaba en una jaula eléctrica y luego se convirtió en una lanza hecha de hielo fue directo a hecate uso el bastón que tenía para chocar contra la lanza la lanza atravesó el arma de hecate hasta la mitad hecate agarro la lanza y la envío lejos junto con varias bolas de fuego

Haciendo que el quedara débil

-presiento que esto es solo el principio el va a volver para eliminarme- dijo hecate triste

-tranquila si el vuelve nosotros te protegeremos- dijo Yuji cuando hecate oyó esto sus ojos le brillaron y empezó a sonrojarse

**(En Holywood)**

-Shana ya has visto todo Holywood ahora solo falta que conozcas a los de la banda- dijo Rex

-soy Daniel pero mis amigos me dicen Dan, pelo y ojos marrones soy el bajista de la banda-dijo Dan- y también la neblina de la tecnología

-soy Alex la neblina del hielo y soy la cantante de la banda y guitarrista, aunque siempre cambiamos para que otro cante- dijo Alex, una chica de pelo negro largo y ojos café

-soy Cameron neblina del oeste- dijo Cameron, un chico de pelo rojo y ojos negros profundos- soy el otro guitarrista

-soy Todd la neblina del este- dijo Todd, pelo rubio ojos celestes-soy el pianista

-soy Dakota una rinne- dijo Dakota, pelo colorado y ojos verdes- el otro guitarrista

-soy shana la neblina de pelo llameante y ojos rojos vivos. Es un gusto conocerlos- dijo shana alegremente

- bueno una pregunta importante ¿Qué instrumento tocas?- dijo Shana kenshi apareció detrás de ella e hizo aparecer una batería le dio las baquetas y ella empezó a tocar

-que buen ritmo te aceptamos- dijo Rex

-muy bien mi trabajo está hecho- dijo kenshi

- bueno yo también me voy – dijo el misterioso tipo del principio

-fue un gusto volverte a ver ramie- dijo Shana feliz

- lo mismo digo shana- dijo ramie

**(En el bal masque)**

-me has fallado- dijo el padre de hecate

-lo siento señor le prometo que no volverá a pasar déme otro oportunidad- dijo morton- tengo un plan que no fallara- los 2 sonrieron maléficamente

Esta historia continuara


	5. el armador

**el armador**

_-me has fallado –dijo el padre de hecate_

_-lo siento señor le prometo que no volverá a pasar. Déme otra oportunidad- dijo mortón-además tengo un plan que no fallara- los 2 sonrieron maléficamente_

-tu ganas. Te daré otra oportunidad- dijo el padre de Hecate- así que cuéntame ¿cual es tu plan?

-mi plan... ah claro mañana lo pondré en marcha

-OH no. lo empezaras hoy- dijo el padre de hecate

-pero señor todavía me faltan conseguir algunos ingredientes para que funcione. Para mañana le prometo que estará listo- dijo mortón el padre solo asintió y lo envió a buscar los ingredientes. Mortón fue a buscar distintos ingredientes muy difíciles de encontrar y luego empezó a poner en marcha su plan trabajo toda la noche hasta que sintió que estaba listo

-¿ya esta hecho tu plan?- dijo el padre de hecate en la puerta y al entrar- ¿que es eso?

-esto es el mal en robot- dijo mortón orgulloso de su invento- te presento al armador

-¿por que tiene un nombre tan ridículo?- pregunto el padre entre risas mirando al robot

-por que está hecho de armas y para mañana en la mañana te traerá la cabeza de kumico y hecate y el reji maigo- explico mortón

-está bien este robot me agrada así que te daré otro día más. Pero si me fallas de nuevo serás destruido- dijo el padre de hecate (ya era de día)

**(En la escuela)**

-hola sakai-kun ¿como te sientes?- dijo yoshida ya que estaba preocupada

-¿todavía sigues preocupado por ella?- dijo ike

-si se fue ayer pero siento como si se hubiera ido hace un año- dijo Yuji a todos se les cayo una gota estilo anime

- no crees que exageras un poco- dijo satou. Yuji negó con la cabeza

-yo diría que vieras a un siquiatra- dijo kumico sentada leyendo un libro así como si nada pasara

-¿que es lo que te pasa por que no molestas a otro?- pregunto hecate muy enojada- haber si te metes con alguien como yo- todos se sorprendieron al ver como hecate defendía de esa manera a yuji. kumico se levantó y activo un fuzetsu

-me parece bien derrotarte- dijo kumico muy confiada cerrando los ojos y detuvo todas las bolas de fuego que hecate le había enviado aún teniendo los ojos cerrados- crees que unas bolas de fuego me van a hacer daño

-ja esto es solo el comienzo al final tu caerás derrotada- dijo hecate ella estaba ta confiada como kumico hecate envió varias bolas de fuego directo a kumico ninguna le dio pero si creo mucho humo. Kumico le dio un codazo en el estomago y otro iba a darle en la cara pero hecate le agarro la mano con mucha fuerza y empego a girar con mucha velocidad y la soltó enviándola lejos hecate fue directo a donde estaba kumico con una pequeña bola nuclear y se la puso muy cerca de la cara. hecate se lo envió pero cuando el núcleo la toco ella desapareció- oye ¿donde estas? no te escondas

-yo jamás me escondo solo dejo mis sorpresas- dijo kumico y aparecieron varias kumico. Ella envió varias bolas explosivas a hecate ella utilizo unos escudos reflectores y los envío a todas las kumicos y ellas desaparecieron todas

-que diablos desaparecieron todas- dijo Hecate sorprendida entonces sintió la intención de matar de kumico arriba suyo. kumico tenía una espada y estaba a punto de clavarsela cuando fue detenida por el brazo de Hecate

-oigan deténganse- dijo Yuji- para que pelean ustedes tienen un gran poder de existencia y las 2 pueden ver la intención de matar de la otra es una batalla que nunca terminaría- las 2 se detuvieron- además tendríamos que concentrarnos en el enemigo

-tienes razón- dijo kumico- hagamos un trato hecate. Que hasta que todo pase seremos amigas sin ninguna pelea- hecate solo asintió. A yuji solo le sorprendió lo rapido que se hacían amigas

**(En Holywood)**

-¿muy bien a donde iremos para la próxima gira?- pregunto Rex

-para Japón- dijo Shana- para Francia- dijo Dan- para Italia- dijo cameron- para España- dijo todd- para brasil- dijo Dakota. todos lo habían dicho en unísono todos se miraron desafiantes

-no se pasen de listos. no iran a sus respectivos hogares- dijo rex- en 2 meses o en menos iremos a Japón

-¿por que a Japón?- pregunto Dan enojado

-porque a los dos meses de entrar en la banda los enviamos a sus respectivos hogares. Ahora le toca a Shana- dijo Rex- ahora ¿a donde iremos?

-¿y que tal a Hawai?- pregunto Shana todos se entusiasmaron con la idea y asintieron

**(Al otro día en la escuela)**

-oye yuji despierta- dijo la mama de yuji desde las escaleras

-hay voy mama- dijo Yuji cambiándose y bajando a desayunar- bueno me voy mama

-muy bien suerte- dijo la mama yuji se fue y a medio camino se abrió un fuzetsu y aparecio el armador

-¿que es eso?- pregunto yuji el robot empezó a dispararle a yuji con pequeñas bolas de fuego yuji empezó a correr y el robot comenzó a disparar misiles hacia el. Yuji empezó a correr mas rápido hasta que se encontró en un callejón sin salida- ¿por que no puedo sentir su intención de matar?- pensó yuji asustado el robot iba a dispararle cuando recordo las ordenes de mortón

-llevarme el reji maigo y matar a hecate y a kumico- repitió el robot lo que el mortón le había dicho iba a agarrar al reji maigo cuando alguien le disparo una bola de fuego. El rinne se dio la vuelta y vio a kumico y a hecate el rinne comenzó a dispararles misiles las 2 lo esquivaron hecate agarro a yuji y se lo llevo lejos mientras kumico se encargaba del rinne

-¿quien era ese?- pregunto yuji

-no lo sabemos pero se noto que era muy poderos- dijo Hecate

-no solo eso- dijo yuji preocupado. Hecate lo miro confundida- puede bloquear su intención de matar así que no podemos saber cuando nos atacara

-parece que mi padre encontró la forma de hacer un rinne que no solo es poderoso sino que puede ocultar su intención de matar. Kumico estará en problemas y luego nos matara a nosotros. de la nada se escucho una muy fuerte explosión y kumico salió volando en dirección a ellos malherida e inconciente y de la nada apareció el rinne apuntando a hecate enviando 2 mil misiles hacia ella era imposible que esquivara todos y además de eso si ella lo esquivaba iba a darle a yuji así que recibió todos los misiles dejándola muy débil yuji estaba en estado de shock no sabía que hacer no podía dejarlas solas pero si se quedaba el obtendría al reji maigo. Entonces hecate comenzó a levantarse lentamente

-sal de aquí yo distraigo a este rinne- dijo hecate preparándose para seguir peleando yuji solo asintió y salió corriendo para alejarse el rinne desapareció y reapareció adelante de yuji mostrando sus cañones con una carga muy potente y preparándolos para disparar

Está historia continuara

Espero que les haya gustado y perdón por la tardanza


	6. que comience el juego primera parte

**Que comience el juego primera parte**

_-sal de aquí yo distraigo a este rinne- dijo hecate preparándose para seguir peleando yuji asintió y salio corriendo. El rinne desapareció y reapareció adelante de yuji mostrando sus cañones con una carga muy potente y preparándolos para disparar._ Yuji cerró los ojos y se escucho el disparo cuando yuji abrió los ojos vio que el disparo había sido desviado pero se quedo aun mas sorprendido al ver que en la mano del armador había una cinta que lo había movido

-si que te alegras de verme ¿verdad?- dijo wilhelmina detrás suyo

-muchas gracias te debo una- dijo yuji el armador envío una descarga eléctrica a través de las cintas que casi le dio a wilhelmina pero ella soltó las cintas a tiempo wilhelmina agarró a yuji y a kumico con las cintas y estaba a punto de empezar a correr cuando yuji le grito que se detuviera

-¿Por qué me detienes?- dijo wilhelmina

-hay que salvar a Hecate. Ella está de nuestro lado- explico yuji

-si y yo soy una diva pop- dijo wilhelmina

-habla enserio hay que ayudarla- dijo kumico. Wilhelmina lo pensó por un momento. El armador estaba preparando otro de sus ataques que iba a darle a hecate wilhelmina la agarró a ella también y se la llevo wilhelmina se escondió en un lugar en donde nadie la encontraría. Entonces se empezaron a escuchar explosiones

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto yuji

-el armador nos esta buscando y según lo veo el no dejara que nada se le interponga- explico wilhelmina

-espera ¿Qué quieres…? No me digas que destruirá la ciudad buscándome- dijo Yuji muy alterado wilhelmina solo asintió y se subió al edificio que estaba frente a ellos empezó a saltar los edificios el armador la vio y la siguió empezando a dispararle con miles de misiles de los cuales 5 le dieron a wilhelmina haciendo que ella cayera contra el suelo causando un gran impacto y haciendo un gran agujero en la tierra el armador fue hacía donde había caído wilhelmina

**(1 minuto antes en la casa de verano de la banda en Hawai)**

-oye Shana te veo preocupada ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Dan

-siento como si estuviera pasando algo en Japón que involucra a yuji, a hecate, a kumico, a wilhelmina y por alguna razón a un robot que los intenta exterminar- explico Shana

-muy bien tranquila. Talvez hay algo que te pueda ayudar es algo que solo los de la banda sabemos Rex no lo sabe- murmuro Cameron agarrando un control y presionando un botón haciendo que apareciera un televisor y un casco de realidad no virtual

-¿Cómo funciona?- pregunto Shana entendiendo a que iban con esto

-ponte el casco y guantes nosotros pondremos el país y ciudad a donde quieres ir- dijo Dakota- pero antes dime ¿en que ciudad vives?

- en Japón en la ciudad misaki- dijo Shana mientras se ponía los guantes

-una cosa más tienes 2 horas antes de que desaparezcas -dijo Dakota

-¡¿Qué?- grito shana

-si tienes que quitarte el casco antes de que pasen las 2 horas o sino te pasara lo mismo que a las antorchas- dijo Dan. Shana solo asintió y se puso el casco

**(En misaki)**

-dame el reji maigo o muere- dijo el armador a puntando el láser hacia yuji

-prefiero morir antes de que te lleves al reji maigo- dijo yuji el armador iba a destruir a yuji pero una daga de fuego le dio en la cabeza. El armador se quito la daga y los 2 miraron a la que le enviado era Shana el armador se enojo mucho y empezó a disparar acido de su boca Shana esquivó todas pero en un momento el acido le dio en una de las alas haciendo que se cayera. Shana envió varias bolas de fuego contra el armador hubo un gran humo y le clavo la espada haciendo que ella se electrocutara y se desmayara yuji al ver esto se empezó a enojar y liberar una gran fuente de energía que envió contra el armador Shana se estaba levantando y lo destruyo Shana se quedo con la boca abierta no podía creerlo

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- dijo Shana

-yo tampoco lo se. Pero que bueno que regresaste- dijo yuji mientras la iba a abrazar pero Shana lo detuvo

-lo siento yuji pero tengo que regresar antes de que llegue Rex y descubra que ya no estoy- explico Shana intento quitarse el casco pero recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica- que raro- shana intento quitárselo pero no podía

-shana… shana me escuchas- dijo una voz cortante que venía de los auriculares

-se te escucha algo cortante ¿por que no puedo quitarme el casco?-pregunto shana

-¿acaso recibiste un golpe eléctrico mientras usabas el casco?- dijo Todd. Shana le dijo que si- entonces la carga eléctrica fallara

-¿y entonces que hago?- dijo Shana

-debes encontrar la forma de repararlo- dijo Dan

-¿y como piensas que lo are? No se nada de la tecnología- dijo Shana

-muy bien tranquila Todd ira estará en 20 minutos e intentará arreglarlo. Pero por nada dejes que el casco se moje o sino no tendrá arreglo- dijo Dakota

-OK nos vemos en el techo de la escuela- dijo Shana

**(En el bal masque)**

-tu robot me falló y eso significa que tu fallaste y fallar es un gran error- dijo muy enojado mientras cerraba el puño haciendo que mortón explotara en mil pedazos-es hora de que yo los derrote en persona

**(20 minutos después En la azotea de la escuela)**

-¿Dónde está el casco?- pregunto Todd

-esta pegado a mi cabeza- dijo Shana molesta. Todd apretó y se soltó el casco ella seguía ahí parada- ¿Por qué el casco salió y yo no?

-no lo se pero lo arreglare- dijo Todd- pero necesito un lugar donde arreglarlo

-hazlo en la parte subterránea de la escuela- dijo Shana

-¿hay una parte subterránea?- dijo yuji confundido. Shana solo asintió

-ahora hay que llamar a kenshi- dijo Shana

-¿llamar a kenshi para que?- dijo Todd

-porque cuando yuji se enojo libero una gran cantidad de energía. Que destruyo al armador- dijo Shana- de un solo golpe

-entonces si hay que decirle pero antes reparemos al casco- dijo Todd

-tienen peores problemas ahora- dijo el padre de hecate saliendo de la nada

-¿Quién es el?- preguntaron los 3 al mismo tiempo

-yo soy su padre- dijo él señalando a hecate y abriendo un fuzetsu, el padre estaba todo tapado con imperñable. El padre de hecate golpeó a Shana e hizo que chocara contra un edificio destruyéndolo completamente shana escupió sangre y se limpió la boca

-vas a pagar por eso- dijo Shana enojada yendo hacia el preparando la espada para cortarla el padre ce hecate detuvo la espada y la destruyo

-pensé que la nietono no Shana sería mas difícil de destruir- dijo el padre de hecate dándole un codazo a shana en la cara Todd iba a ayudarla

-tu encárgate de reparar el casco yo me encargo del padre de hecate- dijo Shana Todd solo asintió y se fue a reparar el casco shana ataco al padre de hecate pero algo la detuvo el padre de hecate empezó a hacer algo parecido al kame hame ha pero antes de que recibiera el golpe alguien la empujo a tiempo- me salvaste

-cuando se trata de derrotar a mi padre yo hago lo que sea –dijo hecate

-es hora de patearte el trasero a tu padre- dijo Shana algo confiada

-este juego recién comienza- dijo el padre de hecate

Esta historia continara

Es corto pero no se me ocurrio más


	7. que comience el juego segunda parte

Advertencia: cualquier parecido con otros fics es pura coincidencia

**Que comience el juego segunda parte**

_-este juego recién comienza- dijo el padre de hecate. _El padre de hecate ataco a shana con bolas de fuego shana esquivo todas y atacó con su espada y dio en el blanco pero ni bien toco la cabeza del padre de hecate se destruyo

- veo que tienes una cabeza muy dura- bromeo shana- ¿por cierto como te llamas?

-soy el amo de la destrucción zuroc- dijo zuroc. Shana trago saliva

-el amo de la destrucción. El décimo tomogara mas poderoso y peligroso- dijo alastor zuroc solo asintió y le lanzo a shana miles de bolas de fuego y ninguna le dio

-ja fallaste- dijo Shana zuroc solo se río ella miro para arriba y vio que estaba rodeada por las bolas de fuego zuroc solo cerró su mano y las bolas fueron directo a shana dejándola débil y lastimada iba a terminar con ella cuando alguien lo ataco por atrás haciendo que se enojara y mucho al darse la vuelta era yuji

-¿desde cuando un mistes puede hacer eso?- dijo zuroc

-¿Qué te importa?- dijo yuji atacándolo a todo dar zuroc recibió todos los golpes y los resistió luego saco una espada y intento cortara yuji en dos pero yuji lo esquivo y detuvo su ataque rápidamente y le dio un golpe en la cara zuroc desapareció. 10 minutos después llego Todd con el casco arreglado

-aquí esta póntelo y quítatelo y volverás- dijo Todd. Shana estaba a punto de ponérselo pero se detuvo le dio el casco a Todd y se acerco a yuji

-adiós yuji-dijo shana y antes de irse le dio un beso apasionado. Se puso el casco y luego se transporto yuji se quedo atónito parado en la azotea

**(En el bal masque)**

-esto no quedara así tengo que hacer algo- dijo zuroc pensando en que hacer y de pronto aparecieron los otros nueve tomogaras mas poderosos y peligrosos

- no puedo creer que hayas sido derrotado por un mistes- dijo uno

- lo siento señor pero tengo un plan que no va a fallar- dijo zuroc- solo que necesito el poder de controlar la mente de las personas y neblinas de llama

-lo tendrás pero si fallas te haremos lo peor que se le puede hacer a un tomogara volverlo un simple humano sin poderes- dijo otro zuroc trago saliva

-no fallare- dijo zuroc. Uno de ellos le dio lo que pedía. Y se fueron

**(En Hawai)**

-al fin regrese- dijo shana tirandose en el sillón más cercano- ¿estoy en problemas verdad?- shana hizo carita de perro faldero

-si. Si lo estás- dijo Rex con los brazos cruzados- me decepcionaste

-lo se pero mis amigos estaban en peligro y tenía que hacer algo- dijo Shana. Rex la miro enojado- ¿Cuál es mi castigo?

-esta vez por ser tu primer día te dejare- dijo Rex calmándose- pero si haces algo así de nuevo te quitare los poderes- shana solo asintió. Rex se fue a su habitación

-que suerte tienes el no es tan flexible. Es solo por ser tu primer día- dijo Todd

-pero ten cuidado o sino perderás tus poderes permanentemente- dijo Alex. Shana solo asintió

**(Al otro día. En la escuela al sonar la campana de almuerzo)**

-¿no importa si me siento con ustedes?- dijo hecate con la comida en sus manos

-claro no hay problema- dijo yuji sonriendo amablemente hecate se sentó y empezaron a comer

-oye yuji tengo que hablar contigo después de la escuela- dijo kumico muy seria

-¿sobre que?- dijo yuji comiendo

-sobre lo de hoy. Creo que tienes potencial para ser una neblina de llama y si aceptas te puedo convertirte- dijo kumico muy seria

-¿hablas en serio?- dijo yuji muy emocionado. Kumico solo asintió- muy bien ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

-cuando tu quieras solo dime- dijo kumico

-¿te parece que empecemos hoy después de clases?- pregunto yuji.

-me parece bien nos vemos en la azotea después de clases- dijo kumico. Yuji solo asintió y siguieron comiendo

**(En el bal masque)**

**-**muy bien ¿estas preparado? Mi nuevo soldado- dijo zuroc

-si mi señor are lo que sea por usted- dijo su nuevo guerrero

-ahora ve y encárgate de lo que te pedí- dijo zuroc. El nuevo guerrero solo asintió y salió del bal masque

**(Cuando termino la escuela)**

-¿estás preparado?- dijo kumico yuji solo asintió- muy bien lo primero es hacer el fuzetzu según lo que me dijeron tu lo sabes hacer. Así que empieza -yuji asintió pero antes de que yuji hiciera el fuzetzu hubo una gran explosión

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto kumico

- eso fue en mi casa- dijo yuji estaba a punto de salir de la azotea cuando kumico la detuvo- déjame algo paso. Quiero ver que es lo que pasó

-se de que hablas pero el que lo hizo seguramente quiso eliminarte directamente- dijo kumico- cálmate. Debes esperar a que se vaya- de repente apareció el guerrero apareció de nuevo su cara estaba tapada por una capucha

-te gusta mi regalo- dijo el enemigo kumico fue a atacar al enemigo el enemigo desapareció y reapareció detrás de ella y le dio una patada por la espalda

-¿Quién rayos eres?- dijo kumico

-me llaman King hunter. Pero pueden llamarme King- dijo mientras iba detrás de yuji él empezó a correr

-haz un fuzetzu no queremos poner en riesgo más vidas- dijo kumico. Yuji solo asintió y creo muy fácilmente un fuzetzu kumico iba a atacar pero antes de eso. King mando un misil a yuji que dio en el blanco ella desaparece dejándolos inconcientes a los 2. Cuando yuji despertó estaba en el hospital

-¿ah que pasó?- pregunto yuji. Rascándose la cabeza

-ese tal King nos atacó- dijo kumico entonces yuji se levanto

-oigan ¿que paso con mi mamá?- dijo yuji

-Ella esta muy malherida y esta en coma- dijo kumico. Yuji se entristeció- y tú casa esta destruida. Pero mientras tu mama se recupera vivirás en casa

**(En el bal masque)**

-¿Y como te fue?- pregunto zuroc

-bien aquí lo tienes- dijo King lanzándole una pequeña llama

- hiciste un buen trabajo. Con esto seré invencible- dijo zuroc- muy bien puedes retirarte

- si señor- dijo King sacándose la capucha y mostrando el rostro de Shana pero ella tenia los ojos oscuros y sin brillo. Ella se retiro de la habitación sonriendo maléficamente con la verdadera llama- si crees que te daré una parte del regí maigo te equivocas y mucho

Esta historia continuara


End file.
